


Dare You To Move : Philip Pearson : Travelers Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Travelers - Fandom
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Philip arrives in the body of a junkie and is left battling his addiction, the burden of his training and the constraints of being a Traveler. WARNING Contains scenes of drug addiction/use/withdrawal. Song by Switchfoot.





	

[Dare You To Move : Philip : Travelers Music Video (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1905/dare-you-to-move-travelers-philip)  



End file.
